Aprendiendo a amarte
by Kagome Taisho 77
Summary: Nunca pensó que encontraría a un chico congelado en sus vacaciones, ni mucho menos lo que le esperaba al liberarlo...pero lo mas difícil de todo seria sin duda educarlo...mal sumari u.u


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son todos exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi…si fuera de lo contrario, creanme que ciertas personas ya habrían muerto o nunca hubiesen aparecido, al igual que habría mucho contenido adulto jojo XD

…

**Aprendiendo amar.**

…

**Prologo.****  
**  
Kagome Higurashi, es una chica promedio de dieciocho años de edad, de largos cabellos azabaches, ojos azules y muy expresivos, y dueña de una belleza que muchos envidiarían, es de carácter gentil pero a la misma vez muy explosivo y jovial. Vive en Tokio con su madre Naomi, abuelo y hermano Souta en un viejo templo, legado de la familia Higurashi.

Cursa el último año de la preparatoria Sengoku con su mejor amiga, Sango Taijiya, una chica con un carácter un tanto fuerte, y de muy bellas facciones, la cual tiene un novio bastante singular, Miroku Houshi. Un muchacho bastante despreocupado, y que siempre se tomaba las cosas con calma, pero tenia una mala manía con las chicas que lo hacia un completo libidinoso, ella aun no podía entender como su mejor amiga podía estar con el, pero a pesar de todo eso ella lo apreciaba.

…

Como cada año, los alumnos del último curso se iban de campamento al monte Fuji en las vacaciones de invierno después de pasar las festividades con sus familias. Todos estaban muy emocionados y felices de ir allí, además seria una de las últimas cosas que compartirán como grupo.

El camino fue largo y tedioso, llegaron a la puesta de sol así que solamente acomodaron sus cosas e iniciaron la primera noche del campamento, los muchachos se reunieron en grupo alrededor de una fogata y como algo tradicional, no faltaron los cuentos de terror. Algunos eran muy bobos y sin sentido, pero otros causaban tanto miedo que hacia gritar a mas de uno. Y por tales cuentos Kagome, no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta llegada la madrugada.

…

Muy temprano, al otro día, todos se fueron de excursión por el lugar, pero Kagome al estar falta de sueño de un momento a otro los perdió de vista sin darse cuenta, y al encontrarse sola en un lugar al que no distinguía recordando involuntariamente algunos relatos de la noche anterior se desespero y comenzó a correr sin rumbo fijo, su carrera fue tan descontrolada que no noto el barranco que se encontraba delante de ella y simplemente se cayó, perdiendo el conocimiento producto de la caida.

Al despertar se encontró en un lugar completamente oscuro, le dolía algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero nada era para preocuparse, miro hacia sus lados mas no vio nada, asustada decidió empezar a andar hasta encontrar la salida del lugar. Pasaron algunos minutos y una luz llamo su atención, camino hacia allí, y grande fue su impresión al ver lo que tenia delante de ella.

—Un muchacho…—Apenas pronuncio la azabache.

Enfrente de sus orbes azules se extendía un inmenso bloque de hielo, fusionado con la pared de la cueva, y dentro de el se encontraba en una especie de sueño un joven de raros y largos cabellos plateados, se veía grande y fornido, su piel era trigueña, y solo traía puesto una especie de taparrabo color blanco. Kagome se acerco lentamente atraída por la belleza de aquel joven, mas cuando toco el hielo con sus manos este abrió sus ojos…

Continuara…

…

Hola gente! aquí estoy presentando un nuevo fic, ya lo había presentado en FFL (solo cambie algunas cosas), pensé que no lo iba a seguir, pero me apareció mi musa inspiradora y aquí estoy reportándome XD

Por ahora el ranting será "T", veré si después lo cambio a "M" pero no creo…publicare los capítulos cada semana (los que ya tenia publicado), después espero no tardarme mucho ya que estoy con una que quiero seguirla lo mas pronto posible, los invito a leerla si quieren, es "Mi Ángel" búsquenla en mi perfil, esta muy buena *Que pretenciosa jaja*

En fin espero que le guste este fic, y espero sus comentarios….sean tomatazos, abucheos, o halagos *otra ves la pretenciosa ¬¬u*…

Hasta la próxima…Matta ne :3

_**Kagome-chan**_


End file.
